Él y ella
by Acmeldan
Summary: -¿Conectados? ¿Puede eso ser posible? Pero si yo te odio -dijo ella. -Pero yo te amo, y no quiero que esto acabe...- dijo él tristemente. ok pésimo summary lo tengo qe cambiar. LXJ Mi primer fic de HP jeje. Dejen reviews por favor.


**Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling yo sólo los utilizo para entretenimiento de mi mente :P.**

* * *

**Ok aqi ando con nueva historia ahora de Harry p0otter buen0 dependiend0 de zuz comenthari0z decidiré zi acthualizo o no jeje ezper0o qe lez guzthee!! Ah0ra and0 aqi en un LilyXJames jeje amo Harry Potter mas qe a mi vida jajaja y como me guztha maz HP qe twilight loz capiiz ze me daan mej0r con Hp jeje p0or ez0 ezth0oz zon maz larg0o qe l0z otr0z jejeje bueno ezper0o qe lez guzthe y aqi l0z dej0 con: Él y ella.**

* * *

**Lily POV**

Él, el chico que todas quieren, el capitán del equipo de quidditch, el apuesto integrante de los merodeadores, sí, y también el más inmaduro niño qué, yo, jamás haya conocido.

_-¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?-_Pregunté con cara incrédula.

_¿QUÉ?_ –Replicó el muchacho de cabello negro azabache, ojos color café, con unas gafas redondas, labios de un color rojo-rosa, facciones muy finas, y con cara de curiosidad- ¿_Piensas que soy estúpido? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso de mí?_-soltó.

**James POV**

_¡ASH!-_ dijo la chica pelirroja, con ojos celestes, esos ojos que me vuelven loco, no sé como hacía ella para dejarme en estado….mmm…..se podría decir….más estúpido de lo normal…y eso ya era bastante decir, según Lunático. Dió media vuelta y empezó a andar a grandes zancadas.

_¡No espera!-_ Grité cuando la vi alejarse hacia el castillo- _Déjame explicarte._

_¡NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR!_- gritó enojada.

¡Rayos!-pensé- nunca la había visto tan enojada, ahora sí me asusté de verdad por mí situación. La verdad nunca me daba miedo las consecuencias de mis actos, pero en verdad esto era _diferente_ ella era la única chica que quería a mi lado y era la única que pensaba que era estúpido. Y bueno la verdad no se equivocaba mucho, pero en verdad es natural en mí y no lo puedo evitar.

Corrí detrás de ella, cuando la alcance la tome con suavidad por su brazo izquierdo, se volteó hacia mí y me dirigió una mirada fulminante, de esas de o-me-sueltas-o-ya-sufrirás-consecuencias-de-verdad-doloras, la solté por mi propio bien, honestamente le tenía miedo a la chica ya que sabía muchos hechizos y no fuera la de malas que probara alguno conmigo.

La seguí, hasta la torre de Gryffindor entro; empujó a todo el que estaba a su paso escupiendo un "_con permiso" _con furia. Llegó a las escaleras, que conduce al dormitorio de las chicas, se volteo me miró con una mirada de no-me-vuelvas-a-hablar-en-tu-vida y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Remus, Sirius y Peter me miraron divertidos, me devolví con pasos lentos y arrastrando los pies hacia ellos.

_-Ahora ¿Qué le hiciste?-_ me pregunto Remus con expresión seria.

_-Amigo enserio nunca la he visto tan enojada ¿Como le hiciste para ponerla así?-_Gritó Sirius soltando una carcajada.

Peter se limito a imitarlo.

_-Le robe un beso_- dije poniendo un sonrisa, al momento que recordé lo dulce que sabían sus labios, aunque solo los tuve junto con los míos durante poco más de 5 segundos, lo disfruté bastante, ella era la única chica en todo Hogwarts que me interesaba, y eso que todas las chicas andaban detrás de mí y mis amigos. Bueno a excepción de Peter que todos decían que era el colado, el arrimado y que no tenía la gracia para estar con nosotros pero la verdad a nosotros no nos importaba, los 4 éramos los mejores amigos. Aunque la verdad de los tres yo congeniaba mejor con Sirius, ya que Remus era más reservado, que mi compañero de travesuras.

_-Pero ¿Cuántas veces te ha rechazado y te ha dicho que eres un inmaduro en el que nunca se fijaría? ¿No te basta con sus insultos y la forma en que te trata para dejarla?-_Pregunto Remus como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-_No, yo se que en el fondo ella se muere por mí.-_Conteste con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Remus negó con su cabeza en señal de desaprobación, Siruis continuo riendo y Peter decidió irse a dormir.

Yo me senté a un lado de Remus, todavía recordando el dulce sabor de los labios de mi pelirroja. Ella es lo más bello que nunca había visto, y además su forma de ser me encanta, es una chica bastante segura de sí misma, y con un carácter… que bueno no se encuentra en todas las chicas.

Y estaba completamente enamorado de ella de eso no había duda, solo que creo que no me he expresado de correcta forma para demostrárselo.

**Lily POV**

Subí corriendo las escaleras, todavía con una rabia que me carcomía por dentro quería gritar, llorar, golpearlo, etc. Pero debía mantener la compostura, era una prefecta, no debería de dar malos ejemplos además de que ese beso me asusto en lugar de otra cosa, se había sentido demasiado bien, pero ¿Como puede ser eso posible si lo odio?, si es el más estúpido niño que jamás he conocido, pero…

¡RAYOS!

Entre en mi dormitorio, la tarea de Pociones, la había olvidado por completo, o no, corrí hacia mis cosas y empecé el ensayo de dos pergaminos, que el profesor nos había encargado.

Deje de pensar en él, y puse atención a mi ensayo de _pócima de muertos en vida y sus efectos secundarios._

Al terminar estaba realmente agotada, así que guarde mis cosas; me puse la pijama y me metí a la cama en cuanto mi cabeza toco mi cómoda almohada me quedé dormida…

_Estaba en el pasillo del 7mo piso del colegio y vi una curiosa puerta en la pared, bastante amplia de una madera color caoba y con pequeños corazones tallados, me acerque con cautela, confundida ya que nunca había visto esa puerta( y valla que he recorrido el pasillo), puse mi mano en la chapa y la gire, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver una habitación hermosa, decorada en un ambiente bastante tranquilo, armonioso, con la perfecta combinación de colores y formas que jamás allá visto._

_La habitación me dejo simplemente maravillada, pero eso no era todo, en él fondo había una pequeña mesa no muy alta y con sillas de aspecto bastante cómodo, en una de las sillas, estaba sentado un muchacho de cabello negro azabache y algo desordenado…era él, en cuanto se giró me sonrío de una forma bastante tierna y dijo:  
-Pensé que me dejarías plantado, amor- espera me dijo ¿amor?- estaba a punto de irte a buscar._

_-¿Por qué me llamas amor? ¿Qué te da derecho de hablarme así?- grité con furia._

_-Lily ¿te sientes bien?- me preguntó confundido- Mi vida ¿qué no recuerdas que hoy cumplimos 6 meses de noviazgo? _

_-¿Me podrías explicar a qué hora yo di el sí a semejante y nefasta pregunta como lo es aceptarte cómo novio? – dije cinismo._

_-Amor de verdad llevamos 6 meses de estar juntos, mira- me dijo mostrándome una foto de él y yo dándole un beso en el cachete con una tonta sonrisa formada en mis labios._

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grité con todas las fuerzas que tenía; estaba parada aun lado de mi cama, que curioso, no recuerdo haberme parado-NOOOOOO-empecé a llorar y me senté en la orilla de mi cama.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaron mis 4 compañeras de cuarto al mismo tiempo, con su varita en la mano; apuntando desesperadas en todas direcciones.

-Una... pe…sa…dilla…- dije hipeando.

-Hay Lily nos asustaste.- me dijo Noemí acercándose a abrazarme-Tranquila ya paso, sólo fue un sueño.

-Pero demasiado real-susurre aún estaba aturdida por lo sucedido.- Sólo un sueño…-pero ¿de verdad quería que sólo fuera un sueño? Sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme esa absurda idea de la cabeza, y me volví a dormir.

**James POV**

Subí a mi dormitorio y encontré a Peter ya dormido, me puse mi ropa de dormir, me recosté en la cama y caí en un profundo sueño…

_Estaba en una habitación hermosa, decorada en un ambiente bastante tranquilo, armonioso, con la perfecta combinación de colores y formas que jamás allá visto, estaba sentado en una pequeña mesa con unas sillas bastantes cómodas la verdad, pero yo estaba ahí por una razón… ella._

_Sentí que la puerta que estaba detrás de mí se abría, voltee y pude verla a ella, la más hermosa mujer que yo jamás haya podido encontrar en toda la faz de la tierra, le sonreí y le dije:_

_-Pensé que me dejarías plantado, amor, estaba a punto de irte a buscar.- puso una cara de confusión y… ¿enojo?_

_-¿Por qué me llamas amor? ¿Qué te da derecho de hablarme así?- grito con furia._

_-Lily ¿te sientes bien?- le pregunte realmente confundido- Mi vida ¿qué no recuerdas que hoy cumplimos 6 meses de noviazgo? – termine de decir tratando de recordar en qué momento ella había terminado conmigo o algo por el estilo._

_-¿Me podrías explicar a qué hora yo di el sí a semejante y nefasta pregunta como lo es aceptarte cómo novio? –dijo con un deje de cinismo._

_-Amor de verdad llevamos 6 meses de estar juntos, mira- le dije mostrándole una foto de ella dándome un beso en la mejilla y con una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios._

Desperté en ese momento, asustado, ya qué del dormitorio de las chicas salió un grito de desesperación, esa voz era la de…_ella_, mi Lily.

Me levanté enseguida, pero esta no era mi habitación era la sala común de Griffindor, no le tome importancia; corrí hacia las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de las chicas, puse atención para ver si escuchaba algún ruido, que me indicara que algo iba mal, pero nada. Regrese a mi dormitorio bastante preocupado ¿Qué había provocado que, _mi Lily_, gritara de esa forma?

* * *

Buenooo jejeje el primeeer capiii jejee ezpero qe lez llame la athenci0on la hizth0ooria ok? Buen0 dejeenmee zuz reviews p0or fav0or me harian muiii feliiiz wiiiiiiiii!!!

**Saludos**

**Alice C.**


End file.
